Lips of an Angel
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Contains: angst, exotic, thief, and graceshipping. not all at once. After having gone their seperate ways, Ishizu and Ryou have regrets. But, is there anything they can do? And are they the only ones with regrets?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So, this is dedicated to __**Graciemuffin**__ who specifically said she wanted a graceshipping fic, and for some reason the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder reminds me of this pairing so... I developed this. lol ok so the pairings are as such:_

**Current Pairings:**** Angstshipping and Exoticshipping**

**Actual Pairings:**** Thiefshipping and Graceshipping**

_Hope you all Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

Ryou rolls over in the bed, careful not to disturb the person next to him. He grabs the cell phone from where it sits on his bedside table, and feels his heart skip slightly as he reads the name on the front. He creeps out of the bed, all the while answering the phone, "Hello? Ishizu?" He inquires as he sneaks out of the room.

"Ryou? Did I wake you?" She replies with her own questions, and Ryou notices something in her voice.

"No, I was already up," He lies smoothly, having picked the ability up from his twin. "Is everything okay, Ishizu?"

He hears a sniffle on the other line, then the obvious sound of a door being shut in the background. He waits another second before he hears the other person break into tears. "Ishizu, are you crying? What's wrong?" He struggles to keep his voice quiet as he goes into panic mode.

"I'm f-fine, Ryou. I-I have to go. Tell my brother I said hello." She says quickly.

"Ishizu, wait-" Ryou starts to yell, bur she hangs up before he can finish.

"Ryou?" He hears the sluggish voice of his lover come from the bedroom doorway as a mess of blond hair is stuck between the door and the doorframe. "Was that my sister?"

Ryou looks up at the violet eyes, and hopes he isn't crying as he nods, trying desperately to keep his composure. "She said to tell you she said hi. I was trying to get her to hold on, seeing as I knew you would wake up soon, so she could talk to you herself. But, she apparently really had to go." Another lie.

Marik smiles brightly at the boy a he steps into the hallway. "I love that little accent of yours," He coos, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and pulling him close. He leans down and their lips connect, and what was originally a little peck becomes a lustfull make- out session.

But, it would never be the same it had once been.

* * *

><p>"Ishizu?" A voice much like the one she had hung up on, but deeper, asks as a shaggy white mess of hair pokes around the doorframe to where she stands in the hallway. "Why are you crying?" The man asks as he comes over and wraps his arms around her, concern flowing off of him in waves. "Did something on the phone upset you?"<p>

"I was talking to Ryou-"

"Is everything okay?" The Brit immediately interrupts her at the mention of his younger twin.

She nods, wiping a few tears from her face. "Him and Marik are good, they have settled happily into their apartment." She lies, not really knowing if they have settled in at all.

Bakura doesn't seem to notice her lie, just that she mentioned a certain blond. "Is Marik happy there... With Ryou?" He quickly adds.

Ishizu nods and gives him a weak smile. "They said to tell you hi."

He nods, pulling her into a tight embrace. He felt waves of guilt wash over him as he stroked her back soothingly. He closes his eyes, drifting off into a daydream of him and the other person, making even more guilt wash over him.

He was plagued by the goddamn Ishtars.

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

Marik reaches for the phone this time, careful not to wake the sleeping Brit. He holds back a sigh as he reads the caller i.d. screen. It has the name of none other than a certain Bakura Touzoukou. He grabs it and creeps out into the hall where he answers it.

"Hey, 'Kura," He whispers, creeping into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hanzai(AN- This means Precious)," Bakura whispers into the cell phone as he creeps into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I have to speak quiet," Marik mumbles. "Ryou's sleeping."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN- So, how do you all like the story so far? If you REALLY REALLY like it, please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

* * *

><p>The two whisper back and fourth quietly for an hour or so, until Bakura can hear Ishizu beginning to stir in the bedroom. He groans, but quickly whispers into the phone, "I think Ishizu is waking up in the bedroom," He sighs as he hears her call his name. "I wish it was you asking where I was."<p>

"Where are you, Bakura?" Marik asks wistfully over the phone, receiving a slight chuckle from his lover's twin.

"I'll miss you, Hanzai," Bakura whispers back, kissing the phone. "I love you, Marik."

"I love you, too, 'Kura," Marik replies before they both simultaneously shut their phones.

* * *

><p>Ishizu sits shaking outside of the bedroom door, having rushed out after she heard what her supposed lover had said over the phone. She grips her own phone with white knuckles, tears streaming down her face. Were they from joy or betrayal? She felt relieved that she and Ryou weren't the only ones unhappy with their current relationships. But, why had they all resorted to cheating?<p>

Ishizu guesses it couldn't really be called cheating, they weren't doing anything; just talking to their exes. I guess none of us ever moved on, she thinks to herself as she begins dialing the number into her cell. When she hits the call button, she smiles as a picture of her supposed lover's sweet twin, a brilliant smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

Ryou, once again, picks up the phone, not noticing that Marik isn't in the bed with him. He puts it to his ear, already guessing who it is.

"Ryou?" The timid voice says once more.

"Hey, Ishizu," He whispers groggily, just now noticing Marik's absence. He looks to the alarm clock on the blond's side of the bed and sees that it is 6:30 am. "Is something wrong?"

"It's so good to hear your voice," Ishizu mumbles, her sobbing heard quite blatantly over the phone.

"Did something happen?" Ryou inquires, right as Marik walks in. "Oh, good morning, Marik," Ryou greets, giving one of his legendary smiles.

Marik smiles back in reply, "Good mornin', gov'na," He teases in a fake British accent, stepping forward before jumping onto the bed and scrambling under the covers.

Ryou hits him on the head before turning his attention back to his phone call, "I'll call you back later." He says, hanging up before forcing himself to snuggle up to Marik.

Little did he know, Marik was forcing it, too.

* * *

><p>"Ishizu?" Bakura inquires, finding the woman crying once more. He rushes to where she sits curled into a ball on the floor and wraps his arms around her. "Ishizu, what is wrong?" He questions, stroking her hair comfortingly.<p>

She wiggles out of his grasp before running into their bedroom and locking the door. He looks in awe at how hurt her face looked, but quickly brushes it away. If he knows Ishizu, and he likes to think that he does, he knows she will need a little time by herself. So, that's what he'll do.

He goes to spare bedroom where he had some of his clothes, changes, and heads out into the living room. Once there, he sits on the couch and pulls on his sneakers, all the while sending a text.

* * *

><p>'Hey, hanzai. I'm gonna come over, k? Ishizu isn't feeling too well.'<p>

* * *

><p>':) Of course. See you soon, Kitty.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN-OOH! Ishizu knows! Uh oh!_

_Kevyn: Someone made the mistake of giving Mags some mountain dew today, so excuse the hyperactivity._

_Me: Kevyn, why are you so calm?_

_Kevyn: -shrugs- Anyways, please review guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry about the delay. I haven't had much inspiration for it ._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

* * *

><p>Ryou walks out of the bedroom dressed in a Marik approved outfit after hearing that his twin would be coming over. He runs a pale hand through white, jagged bangs, thinking of what he should do. Then, his elder twin brother walks in, a smug look on his face.<p>

"Hey, 'Kura!" Ryou says cheerfully. "Marik is in the shower right now, but he should be out any second now."

As if that was his queue, Marik exits the room in his usual off white midriff hoodie, black skinny jeans, and all of his gold jewelry. Ryou smiles and goes over to Marik, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pulling him into a (forced) kiss. He heard Bakura scoff in the background and couldn't help but smirk.

After the two pull away, Ryou returns his attention to his brother. "So, where's Ishizu?" Ryou asks, trying desperately to act uncaring.

"She kind of had some sort of mental breakdown, so I came here until it blows over." Bakura shrugs indifferently.

Ryou frowns cutely, his childish features making it look adorable for a 26 year old. "You are so cold sometimes, Brother." He chastisses, going to put on some shoes. "I'll go talk to Ishizu; you stay out of trouble, okay, Marik?" Ryou says teasingly before winking at the blond and exiting the second floor apartment.

* * *

><p>"Ishizu?" Ryou calls the name timidly as he enters the house, flicking on the living room light.<p>

"Ryou?" Came her shaking reply. He looks and finds her staggering out of what must be her bedroom.

"Ishizu, what's wrong?" He inquires, stepping towards her and pulling her into a tight embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. He strokes her back, hoping to keep her from shaking so violently.

"Where is your brother?" She replies with a question through her sobs.

"At my place with Marik," Ryou says instantly.

She sighs, though Ryou is not sure whether it is relief or something else. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck as her shaking ceases. They both seem to ease a little in each other's arms. After a minute or so passes, Ishizu breaks the peaceful silence, "Don't you ever hang up on me without letting me say good-bye again." She murmurs this into his ear, tears starting to stop their sad dance from her eyes.

Ryou smirks, but of course nods his white mess of hair. "I promise," He murmurs back, his voice low and soothing to the Egyptian.

She pulls back, as does he, and they look each other in the eyes. Ryou gives her a cute little smile and she can not help but return it. He reaches one of his hands up brushes a single tear away before sighing and taking his arms away from her.

"This isn't right," He mumbles, turning his back to Ishizu.

"It doesn't have to be right," She whispers as she comes up behind him. She turns him around, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Shouldn't it be alright as long as we are both happy?"

He sighs before leaning in and kissing her, the kiss quite obviously full of longing and lust. They both inch slowly towards the bedroom door, to caught up in their embrace to care about the fact that they are both in a relationship with someone else.

* * *

><p>Marik snuggles up to Bakura, still feeling rather blissful. He sighs contentedly as Bakura lightly rubs his shoulder. The albino looks down at him and a breath-taking smile breaks it's way across his lips.<p>

"I miss this, Hanzai," Bakura murmurs somewhat nostalgically. "Leave my brother, hanzai. Come back to me."

Marik feels his heart sink slightly, averting his gaze from Bakura's somewhat desperate look. "I can't hurt Ryou like that. And what about Ishizu, eh? Just going to kick her out like that?"

Bakura lets out a frustrated sigh, "Good gracious, Marik, how oblivious can you be? What do you think my brother is currently doing over there with your sister? Just talking? Chatting about how 'amazing' their boyfriends are?" He rolls his eyes. "I highly doubt my little brother would mind. At all."


End file.
